uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Blue Bus of North Lanarkshire
Blue Bus of North Lanarkshire,Companies House extract company no SC261919 Blue Bus Limited also known as Blue Bus of Shotts or Law of Shotts, is a bus operator primarily serving the area of Shotts, North Lanarkshire in West Scotland. It is a mainly local bus operator, based at Allanton, but is also involved in private coach business. The company was formed from the remnants of the bankrupted HAD Coaches.Companies House extract company no SC081129 HAD Coaches Limited Blue Bus operate a variety of services across central Scotland, particularly between Lanarkshire and West Lothian, restoring important links that had been lost since the privatisation of Scottish bus services. Blue Bus operates a fleet of Plaxton Beaver 2s and Alexander Sprint bodied Mercedes-Benz 709Ds. Public hearing On the 26 Octoter 2010, the company was fined £3,500, when the Vosa bus compliance officers noted the early and late running on a number of occasions. A driver was also found to be take a bus out of service and stopped at his house for lunch, he was sacked the same day. Blue Bus will be appealing the decision of the Traffic Commissioner.Bus firm fined after driver had an unscheduled stop for lunch Herald Scotland 27 October 2010 Current Routes As at October 2013 Blue Bus operated these routes:Service List Blue Bus Traveline ScotlandTimetables Blue Bus Limited *1: Linlithgow Cross - West Port - Listloaning - Linlithgow Cross *5: Wester Inch - Bathgate - Falside - Race Road *7: Armadale Station - Gracie's Wynd - Shaw Ave - Bathville Cross *24: Livingston Bus terminal - St John's Hospital - East Calder - Balerno - Juniper Green *71: Livingston - West Calder - Fauldhouse - Shotts *77: Carnwath - Lanark - Livingston *501: Blackridge - Harthill - Blackburn - Livingston - St johns *701: Wishaw - Shotts - Harthill - Blackburn - Livingston Previous Routes Only routes which have been withdrawn are listed 2005 *77/78 Carnwath/ Carluke - Forth - Larnark - breich - Livingston *701 Carluke - Newmains - Shotts - Harthill - Blackburn - Livingston 2006 *77 Biggar or New Lanark - Larnark - Carnwath - Forth - breich - Livingston *701 Wishaw - Shotts - Harthill - Blackburn - Livingston *702 Livingstone - Starlaw - Bathgate 2007 *71 Chaplehall - Salsburgh - Shotts - Fauldhouse - Brich - Livingston *77 Livingston - Forth - Lanark - Carnwath *700 Edinburgh - Livingston - Stirling - Oban *701/702 Ayr - Galston - Strathaven - Hamilton - Motherwell - Wishaw - Shotts - Harthill - Livingston 2008 *700 Livingston - Stirling - Oban *703 Wishaw - Motherwell - Hamilton - Strathaven (registered in 2007 after 702 was withdrawn as partial replacement) 2009 *72 Shotts - Fauldhouse - Whitburn - Bathgate *700 Livingston - Stirling - Oban *702 Harthill - Blackburn - Livingston 2012 *X34 Shotts - Newhouse - Glasgow (peak express - withdrawn) See also *List of bus operators of the United Kingdom References External links *Blue Bus website *Map of operations and information of services *Flickr gallery Category:Bus operators in Scotland Category:Companies based in North Lanarkshire